Get me Out Off here
by ToxicHart
Summary: Chelsea, a emo girl who gets abused by her Step Mother, finally escapes, running away from home is her first option, meeting Bill Kaulitz, was just a dream, what would happen?


'Chelsea, wake up right this minute!' I groaned, and pulled my duvet covers over my head. 'Just one more minute.' I grumbled, and then I knew I shouldn't have said that. 'Smack.' I could feel the hand print forming on my face. Slowly getting up, I pushed my step mum out my room, quickly locked it and trudged back to my bed. Sitting down, I looked around, Bill, Bill and yes..Even more Bill. If I would ever meet him, he wouldn't be interested in a depressed emo girl like me, straight black hair, blonde highlights and boring brown eyes. He would be interested in sporty blonde girls, who have sparkling blue eyes, who wear fake tan and have fake smiles plastered on their faces. Slowly trudging to my wardrobe I opened it and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white top. Grabbing a bag i stuffed some spare clothes in it and grabbed my wallet. Tip toeing to my window, I looked out to see how far away it is from the ground, slowly opening the window I climbed out, sliding down, I landed on the ground with a soft thud, and away I was. Sprinting as fast as I could, I sprinted to the park and collapsed on a bench. Struggling to keep my eyes open, I saw someone coming towards me. Slowly everything went black, even though I did feel someone picking me up.  
Carefully opening one eye, i saw 4 boys sitting around me. 'Hey, look she opened one of her eyes' I heard the guy with short blonde spiky hair, shout whisper. I groaned and rolled over, so I couldn't see them. I felt soft fingers trailing on my arm, I flinched away. 'Sorry.' I heard him whisper. Hearing three chairs scraping on the ground, and six pairs of feet walking away, I turned back around. I looked at him, and nearly choked on the breath what i just took in. His laughter was like music to my ears. 'Hey.' I whispered. He answered with a heart breaking smile. I reached out and touched his arm, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He held my hand on his arm and started doodling patterns on my hand. Giggling, I softly pulled my hand away; I turned to lie on my back, and quickly turned back over when I heard his sharp intake of breath. I frowned, and knew what he just saw, the hand print on my face. I felt his hands snaking around my waist, as he slowly turned me on my back again. 'W...wh...What happened to your face?' he stuttered. I felt like covering my face, like fading, or even just sprinting out of this room, but I knew I couldn't, this would be the only time I would be able to meet him. By now you must have figured it out, yes Bill Kaulitz is sitting right next to me, yes I'm in the same room as him, no he isn't the one who took me to this house, well at least I don't think it was him. But let's carry on. 'Girl on school slapped me' I whispered whilst looking down. 'You know that isn't true....' 'Chelsea, Chelsea Hart.' 'Chelsea, because it's the summer holidays.' He said looking at me concerned. Sighing I lifted my face to see his expression, looking up, his beautiful brown eyes were full of concern. Breathing in, I decided to tell him. 'It was my mum who slapped me.' With the sharp intake of breath I heard, I grabbed one of the pillows, and covered my head. Sobbing quietly into the pillow. Tears streaming down my face, I stood up. 'Chels, I'm sorry.' He whispered. I looked at my surroundings, once I found the door; I made a run for it. Having trouble opening the door, I finally opened it after a minute of struggling. I ran out, looked around. Hearing a chair scrape behind me, I wished that luck was by my side, and went left. Hoping it would lead me to a door that would go outside. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, praying that no one else would see the hand print on my face. I heard a pair of feet not so far behind me, but close enough to make me run faster. This was just like driving a car in a foreign country where you have never been before. I stopped in my tracks, as I saw someone walking out a side room. My mind couldn't take all these events, my mind was racing. I sank to the ground, smashing my head against the stone floor, screaming my lungs out as I saw a pair of feet coming closer and closer, before everything went black. Hearing sweet peals of laughter, I looked around to see where it was coming from. A blonde girl sitting there in a white summer dress, and big brown sunglasses, sitting on the edge of a pool, with her feet dangling in the water. Next to her, a guy was sitting who looked exactly like Bill Kaulitz, in his blue and white board shorts, with his feet also dangling in the water. I walked closer to them, and felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I saw them holding hands. The girl took her sun glasses off as she stood up. I walked a bit closer, to get a better view off her face. 'Chels, can you get me a lift + please?' Bill asked. 'Sure, what ever you want.' She answered with a heart breaking smile. I looked closer at her face, and saw that she was me, only with blonde hair not black. She almost danced to the mansion behind her. I gasped, if this is the future, would I be living in THAT house? I wondered. I followed her inside and to the kitchen. She stood on her tip toes as she got a glass out of the cup board. She squealed as the glass slipped out of her hands, and smashed into a million pieces on the floor. I nearly fainted, as I saw the glass pierce her foot. Not even a second later, Bill came running in the kitchen, I was quiet surprised that I didn't get bowled over by him. I looked over to the couple; Bill picked Chelsea up, and put her on the kitchen bench with her foot in the sink. Giving her a quick kiss on the nose, he went out of the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Chelsea moved around a bit, and started cleaning her foot, flinching slightly. Bill came back into the kitchen and stopped by the door way, his sweet laughter filled the room as he saw Chelsea cleaning her own foot. 'You have always been like that Chels, from the first day I met you till now.' He said with a smile. I laughed a quiet laugh, I have always been like that, and it will never change. After Bill finished cleaning the wound, and after he dressed it, he picked her up and walked out the kitchen. I followed but just as I turned the corner I walked into a small table that was in the hallway. Knocking over a picture. I frowned, I am always this clumsy. Bill looked over his shoulder and saw me standing there. 'Excuse me, but who are you? And what are you doing here? And why are you following us, and wearing the same clothes what Chelsea was wearing on the first day we met? And why do you exactly look like her? The same hair colour? The same face? The same frightened expression on your face?' he asked stunned. 'I'm Chelsea Emily Hart, I was born on the 2nd of November in 1991, Berlin, Germany, when I was seven my parents got divorced, I decided I would live with my dad. When I was 10, my dad remarried to this horrible lady, who is now my step-mum. When my dad was at work, or out with his friends, she would always turn violent on me, so slap me punch me etc. She would even swear and shout at me. Thats how i got this hand print on my face, she slapped me this morning. I'm wearing these clothes because I made a run for it after I pushed my step mum out my room. And then I ended up in your house, so I then tried to find my way out of that house, and collapsed on the floor, smashed my head on the stone floor. And that probably explains the rest.' I said shaking. I tried to grab something to hold onto, but my hands just slide across the wall, as i collapsed on the ground.


End file.
